Who’s the Evilest One of All?
by Forge2
Summary: The Source, Cole when he’s at home, has an unpleasant chat with the First Evil. Takes place after Season 7 of Buffy and during Season 4 of Charmed.


Who's the Evilest One of All?

"Hush little baby, don't say a word," Cole whispered. Sunlight filtered in through the blinds. He sat with his laptop in front of him, smiling happily. "I'm going to be a daddy," he muttered to himself.

"Hi honey, I'm home." Cole spun around quickly. Phoebe was standing in the doorway, smiling softly.

"Phoebe…hi," Cole frowned softly. "I didn't hear you come in." She shrugged, and came over to peer over his shoulder.

"You're baby shopping," she said.

"Never to early to start," he said. "You know I love you."

"Yeah, I know you do baby. But don't you find it a bit weird?"

He glanced up at her. "What?"

"I mean here you are, over a hundred years of death and destruction as Belthazor, and now your shopping for baby clothes."

"Phoebe…" he frowned. "Why are you…"

"The infamous soldier of fortune, I can see it now. Bouncing our baby boy on your knee. Maybe you could even give him little fireballs to play with. Wouldn't that be great?" She smiled mockingly. "And then you could help him with his homework. All that history you've lived through."

"Why are you doing this," he asked.

"I think it's time to face the facts," she put on an exaggerated sad face. "You and I could never work out. I mean, honestly, a Charmed One and…the Source? I just don't see a future for us, and we do have the baby to consider." She clutched her tummy protectively. "Don't worry," she whispered to her stomach. "Mommy will you protect you from wicked Daddy."

Cole was on his feet in an instant. "How did you…" he paused and tilted his head studying her.

"Uh oh," Phoebe said. "Daddy's catching up."

"Who are you," Cole growled. There was fire in his eyes.

"Honey, don't you recognize your own wife?" She grinned.

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with," he demanded. A fireball appeared in his hand. "How dare you take her shape?" He hurled the fireball. As it struck her, she moaned almost in pleasure.

"Ooo," she said. "Itchy, itchy." She grinned. "Is that all you've got?" She morphed into the Old Source, his face half mutilated and grinning. "Surprise," he said.

"Your dead," Cole said. "They vanquished you."

"Did they?" He shrugged. "I suppose you're right. Despite all my knowledge and power, I still lost. But who do you think got it worse, you or me? Sure the witches vanquished me, but…" The Old Source morphed into Belthazor. The red skinned demon sneered. "We're practically neutered. Even with the Source inside, your still whimpering, still weak. A lovesick, whipped puppy…not an attitude to strike fear in the hearts of demons everywhere."

Cole snarled and unleashed a fury of fireballs that consumed the facsimile of Belthazor. Cole took a few deep breaths. "Nice try," a voice breathed in his ear. He spun around. There was Phoebe looking stunning in a black dress. Except it wasn't her…not really. She was clapping. "You can't beat me Cole. I'm not a Demon." She smiled softly. "I was there when all was darkness, when the very first dimension was formed, and I'll still be here when all the realities have at last faded into final darkness. I am forever."

"Who are you?"

"Not who…what." Not-Phoebe grinned. "I'm beyond sin, beyond death. You've never seen me, but everywhere, every being, every thought, every last drop of hate. I'm what you claim to be, the genuine article…the original you might say."

"The First," Cole breathed in awe.

"Oh look the monkey is thinking."

"What do you want?"

"Well," Not-Phoebe said. "Fact is, the whole good-versus-evil, balancing the scales thing. Been there, done that. Now I'm over it. Time to move on, and I guarantee there's gonna be a big finish. Trouble is, folks like you are lacking the proper attitude. Still stuck in the old ways. But don't worry, it's not all about you." She finger traced circles on her belly.

"My child," Cole breathed.

"Mmmm…can't you feel it? All that darkness crammed inside, it called to me across the dimensions. Twisted and soulless, rotten to the core, and he's not even born yet. Oh such wickedness. My last was such a disappointment, but this child…this child is the only one truly worthy to be my vessel."

"No! You can't have my child!" Cole's eyes blazed with all the fires of hell.

"**My** child," the First said. "Pure undiluted evil of a kind not seen since…well since me. You can't stop me. I'm the thing that darkness fears."

"You can't touch me," Cole said. "They say the First is non-corporeal. You can't affect the physical world."

"Oh have you heard about little me." The First grinned, then transformed one final time. In the air hung a great horned beast with long talons reaching out for Cole. He stood his ground defiantly, the powers of the Source swirling about him, made evident in his pitch black eyes. Then the manifestation of the First surged forward and entered Cole through his nostrils. He fell to his knees clutching his head in pain.

Such pain, and agony. Cole and the Source spoke with a single voice and battled with the First inside their head. But it was so strong, so unbelievably strong. Pure unadulterated power burning through all their defenses. The Source had never felt anything like it. He felt his own power betray him, drawn to the purity of the First. The Source was enveloped surrounded by ancient and never-ending darkness, and it had never felt so small. Then the First was gone. Cole lay curled up in a ball on the floor. Sunlight filtered in through the blinds. On his laptop a lullaby was softly playing. The pain was gone, but somehow the Source felt empty, alone without the enormity of the First. The Source shivered and stood slowly. Deep inside, the voice that was purely Cole screamed in anger and pain, and desperation. They could both hear the First's final message, burned into their mind. "I'm coming…"


End file.
